


Talented Tongue

by Lady Arrogance (Serpina)



Series: Squick [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bestiality, Other, Squick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpina/pseuds/Lady%20Arrogance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a silly drabble about Hermione and her talented lover</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talented Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another story (actually my first one) from my little squick phase
> 
>  **Warnings** : bestiality  
>  **Disclaimer** : Nothing belongs to me but to JKR, even if I'm sure that she doesn't want to have them in this way ;)  
> Written 2005

Hermione moaned, her legs spread widely.

The rough tongue massaged her clit. She closed her eyes and grabbed her breasts, teasing the nipples. Again and again the tongue swirled around her clit and also explored the cute and juicy hole.

The girl screamed in ecstasy, happy, to have protected her four-poster bed with a silencing charm. “Oh yeeessss!” she gasped and climaxed hard.

After a few moments calming down she whispered: “So good, baby… so much better than all of these stupid boys… I love you!”

With these words she stroked her talented lover and Crookshanks snuggled purring against her.


End file.
